zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Carnival of Time
The Carnival of Time, also known as the Festival of Time, is an event from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Celebrated annually in the land of Termina, the carnival is meant to honor the Four Giants who protect the land. It is believed by the citizens of Termina that appeasing to the Four Giants with the Carnival of Time will bring a good harvest. Clock Town is usually at its busiest during the Carnival, with tourists from all over Termina coming to see musicians and artists perform. This time, however, only a few have decided to stay, due to the approaching Moon. On the Eve of the Carnival (midnight of the Final Day), a grand staircase is opened from the Festival Tower, a temporary structure, to the Clock Tower in South Clock Town, granting access to festival-goers, though this is never completed in the game. The lighthouse part of the tower also pivots down, turning the clock face to point upward for use as a platform. Prior to Link's arrival in Termina, the Skull Kid uses the power of Majora's Mask to command the Moon to crash down on Clock Town. Link must stop the Moon before the first day of the Carnival, which is also the day the Happy Mask Salesman is set to leave Termina. Performances Many performances are set for the date of the Carnival. Notably among them are the performance by the Zora band The Indigo-Go's and the performance of the members of the Gorman Troupe. These performances were at one time canceled, but are eventually held. Toto, the manager of the Indigo-Go's, has gone to Clock Town and canceled their performance as Lulu, the band's lead singer, has mysteriously lost her voice after laying eggs. However, Lulu's condition is kept secret from most of the bands members, and they continue to prepare for the performance at Zora Hall. Additionally, the guitarist Mikau is nowhere to be seen. However, Link finds him dying in shallow water at Great Bay, and after dragging him to shore, learns of his attempt to save the Zora Eggs from the Gerudo Pirates who stole them, only to be thwarted and mortally injured. After Link heals his pain with the "Song of Healing", Mikau's soul is contained in the Zora Mask, which allows Link to impersonate the deceased guitarist and save the eggs stolen by the Pirates. Toto is spending his time in Clock Town, talking with Madame Aroma during the day, and trying to run a sound check in the Milk Bar at night. The Gorman Troupe, a troupe of various performers, are also set to perform the day of the Carnival. However, their performance has been canceled, as they were hired to open for The Indigo-Go's, who's performance was canceled earlier. Their leader, Gorman, is depressed because of the cancellation, and spends his nights in the Milk Bar. Guru-Guru, the musician in the band, is suffering from a guilty conscience, as he will recall the details of his previous performer's group to Link at night at the Laundry Pool. The dancing Rosa Sisters spend all day trying to come up with a dance for the Carnival, and spend all evening practicing in West Clock Town. They are extremely anxious and will harangue anybody that bothers them. A Couple United Legends state that "...if a couple united on the day of the festival and dedicated a mask as a sign of their union, it would bring luck". In coherence with the legend, Kafei and Anju are set to be married on the fourth day of Link's arrival in Termina, which is also the first day of the Carnival. They both are in possession of the masks said to bring luck, the Moon's and Sun's Masks, which belong to Anju and Kafei respectively. Tragically, Skull Kid turned Kafei into a child by using the magic of Majora's Mask, and a thief stole Kafei's Sun's Mask. He contacts Anju through the postal service. Through an arduous series of side-quests, Link can reunite the couple and bear witness to their ceremony only a few hours before the Moon is going to strike Clock Town, and obtain the Couple's Mask, the sign of their union. es:Carnaval del Tiempo Category:Events Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask